


In the Days Before

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Prompt Fic: Half A Moon 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: halfamoon, F/M, Ficlet, Hints of other things, One-Shot, POV Jessica Moore, Pre-Season/Series 01, Prompt Fic, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Some things haunted Jessica Moore.





	In the Days Before

**Author's Note:**

> First line of dialogue was the prompt I used to write this...which might center the wrong character but I tried to save it from that....

“If this is love, love is easy,” Sam said once, and it haunted Jessica until the end of her days.

There weren’t many after that, if she really counted them, and yet she knew--

If love was easy now it wasn’t before.

And she thought of the easy loves that she had had, and the way they could always break her heart in almost exactly this way.

It was easy for Jessica to fall in love and it was easy to give the love once it was there.

She would have given it to those people again, exactly like it played out. Because they had all deserved it exactly as they were then, and Jessica thought so many times that regret would only hold her back.

Somehow she had known these things without knowing how she knew them. Maybe all of that was in her nature, like the sun coming up each morning and Jessica just loving and loving hard.

She had known the whole time that some of it would be hard. She had seen it on their faces. Not exactly ahead of time, but soon enough once she knew someone. Her mom said once her heart was so, so good. Jessica took that in and held it and it let her give her love away.


End file.
